Pociones descabelladas
by Anelem
Summary: Severus Snape se siente desconcertado después una muy larga y caótica jornada laboral. Sofía Walles es una chica con una personalidad única que logra sorprender a Snape. ¿Que pasara con ellos?


Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowlling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #26: "El mundo del trabajo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Dicho esto, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

─ Buenos días profesor Snape, mi nombre es Sofía Walles y soy la encargada de llevar a cabo esta serie de reportajes para el diario el profeta en su nueva sección sobre las materias y las clases impartidas en Hogwarts. Encantada de conocerlo─ Snape miro la mano estirada hacia el de esa chiquilla de perfectos dientes blancos que estaba frente a su escritorio con una ceja levantada impresionado de que esa clase de cosas existieran y peor aún que fuesen rentables.

Carraspeó algo incómodo por la situación y se acomodó mejor en su asiento, la reportera entendió rápidamente que la única que estaba emocionada en esa sala era ella y que el profesor no le pondría nada fácil su trabajo. Sonrió tranquilamente y bajo la mano con lentitud.

─Bueno profesor, entiendo que esta entrevista y monitoreo de su próxima clase lo puedan incomodar─ se detuvo brevemente para tomar aire. ─Para comenzar le hare una serie de preguntas las mismas le pido responda lo más sincero posible, si coopera en menos de 10 minutos estará finalizado, para posteriormente pasar a lo que sería su clase, ¿Está preparado?─ Severus parpadeo sorprendido y asintió lentamente, aun creyendo que esa era una mala broma de Dumbledore, como acostumbraba el viejo chocho.

─Genial─ volvió a sonreír mostrando toda su dentadura. Le dolerá la quijada después de hoy, pensó Snape. ─ ¿Cree que el trabajo de profesor se encuentre sobrevalorado?

─Sin duda muchos creerían que el trabajo más respetado y bueno sé trata del de profesor. Desde mi punto de vista no creo que este sobrevalorado, al contrario muchos creen que es el trabajo más fácil del mundo─ suspiro─ porque vamos, todos piensan lo mismo, ¿Qué mago, muggle o criatura no posee la capacidad de soportar y controlar a tantos adolescentes irrespetuosos y bromistas a diario a cada hora del día, todas las semanas de los 12 meses del año?─ la vuelapluma de la señorita Walles apuntaba frenética todo lo que el profesor de pociones decía y también apuntaba unas cuantas cositas de más, para que el reportaje fuera más jugoso. Típico de periodistas.

─Puedo notar un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras, profesor─ soltó una casi imperceptible risita.

─ ¿Sarcasmo? ¡Para nada!─ Severus Snape contestaba con una fingida mueca de interés. ¡Claro que estaba siendo sarcástico! Esto le parecía una total pérdida de tiempo. No conocía a ninguna persona en su sano juicio que siquiera leyera más de una nota en el periódico, de verdad no entendía porque la gente hacía cosas tan inútiles, pero él no destruiría los sueños de una mocosa sonriente, no era tan malo como creían todos.

─ De acuerdo, le creeré entonces─ entrecerró un poco los ojos, escudriñándolo con la mirada ─ ¿Qué lo llevo a querer ser maestro de pociones?

Rodo los ojos en una clara muestra de aburrimiento total y bostezó sin disimular un poco antes de contestar. ─ Como seguramente sabrá señorita Walles, si es que realizo una mínima investigación antes de venir aquí. Es que el puesto que quería impartir desde un principio en Hogwarts era Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo, el profesor Dumbledore no me considero apropiado para esa asignatura, por lo que me concedió el gran honor de ser el profesor de pociones de manera provisional. ─ murmuro─ Así que básicamente pociones nunca fue mi elección, pero he sabido sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible.─ termino con una sonrisa de lo más falsa y ladeo la cabeza mientras tamborileaba sus largos dedos sobre la superficie de la madera pulida de su escritorio, viendo fijamente a la niña frente a él, esperando su reacción.

El sonrojo en Sofía fue bastante notable y un calor asfixiante comenzó a envolverla, ella no sabía lo del jefe de Slytherin, siempre había creído que pociones era su vida y que por ende aunque no lo demostrara era feliz en su puesto torturando las mentes de sus alumnos; aunque bueno tal vez eso era lo único que le gustaba de impartir su materia. Se levantó incomoda y arreglo las inexistentes arrugas de su falda tratando de recomponerse con rapidez. ─Me disculpo por la pregunta tan grosera e insultante para usted, señor. Creo que con esas preguntas es más que suficiente, con la información que acaba de concederme realizare una increíble introducción sobre usted, profesor.─ Sonrió una vez más y se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho.─ lo veo en su primera clase del día después del desayuno, gracias.

La chica salió casi corriendo de ese oscuro y tétrico despacho en lo profundo del castillo, dentro de los rincones más inhóspitos del mismo: las mazmorras. Un raro lugar para una rara persona, pensó conteniendo su nerviosismo.

El tiempo para Sofía paso de manera sorpresivamente rápida, a las 11 de la mañana se encontraba ya afuera del aula de pociones. Miraba las dos puertas de madera cerradas a cal y canto y al fin después de mucho pensarlo decidió que era momento de enfrentar al espeluznante profesor Snape. Suspiro una última vez y con toda la autodeterminación que poseía entro al aula abriendo las puertas de par en par haciendo que todos los concentrados alumnos voltearán a verla curiosos por la visita. Se sonrojo con fuerza y ofreció disculpas repetidamente, entrando al salón y procurando ver a todos lados menos hacia el frente donde un hombre con porte implacable la miraba divertido, pues después de todo siempre hacía falta salir de la rutina de alguna manera y que mejor que con una chiquilla algo tonta pero que nadie podía negar que ese era su encanto. Soltó una carcajada la cuál sonó más como una pedorreta al intentar contenerla por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Sus 22 alumnos lo miraban asombrados, pues jamás, nunca nadie había visto u oído siquiera un sonido que no fueran gritos salir de Snape. Antes de que reaccionaran Severus ya estaba de pie totalmente insondable de nuevo, en una clara posee de matador esperando al listillo que hiciera algún comentario referente a lo sucedido, claramente todos apreciaban demasiado su vida como para siquiera arriesgarse a respirar demasiado fuerte.

Sofía se acercó hasta el frente y comenzó a tomar fotos con su cámara, la cual era exageradamente grande y cada que tomaba una foto sonaba un ruido parecido a un corno escoces. Cada vez la clase se encontraba más animada y atenta a lo que la despistada chica realizaba, que en sus pociones, las cuales comenzaban a cambiar de consistencia, color y olor y que poco a poco estaban convirtiendo una clase cualquiera de pociones en una que no olvidarían en un largo tiempo.

La primer persona en caer bajo los efectos adulterados de la poción crece pelo, que la señorita Pomfrey le había pedido al profesor Snape, fue un chico de tercer año de Hufflepuff, el cual inocentemente se acercó demasiado a su caldero y de manera sorpresiva alguien lo empujo haciendo que su cabeza quedara dentro del mismo y que al gritar gran contenido de la poción entrara a su cuerpo sin poder remediarlo, de manera espeluznante su cabello creció y creció sin parar, logrando que los gritos y las risas se intensificaran. Sofía no cabía en sí misma de gusto, su nota sería todo un éxito estaba segura, agradecía a su jefe por haberle hecho llevar esa estúpida cámara porque de lo contrario nadie le creería que esa era una clase y no el gran comedor por tanto alboroto.

Al contario de Sofía había una persona que no estaba divirtiéndose con lo que pasaba en su clase, Severus Snape perseguía al pequeño tío cosa, (personaje de una serie muggle que había visto el último verano en el caldero chorreante), sin percatarse que cada que daba una vuelta a los escritorios o pasaba por las estrechas divisiones entre las mesas, los calderos se volteaban y al entrar en contacto con la piel de los alumnos como efecto secundario de la poción echada a perder, estos se comenzaban a llenar de pelo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo que tan solo 20 minutos antes era una tranquila clase de pociones, se convirtió en una especie de zoológico con chicos asustados y peludos corriendo por toda el aula, tratando inútilmente de arrancar el pelo que no paraba de crecer sobre ellos.

El caos dentro del aula era tal que varios curiosos se comenzaron a aglomerar fuera de la misma, agudizando los oídos para oír más allá de los gritos ininteligibles que se escuchaban sin parar.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?─ una voz calmada se extendió por todo el alboroto que se había formado en las mazmorras del castillo. Albus Dumbledore, había bajado hace un rato para cerciorarse de que la señorita Walles, corresponsal del profeta estuviera realizando su trabajo diligentemente, por lo que jamás se imaginó que al encontrarse al exterior del aula de pociones habría tal revuelo. Se abrió paso entre los alumnos y abrió las puertas de par en par.

 _Cinco minutos antes dentro del aula de pociones_

─ ¡Alto! ¡Cállense!─ grito un muy alterado Snape arriba de una mesa, la cual había usado para lograr vislumbrar con mayor facilidad a toda su clase. El silencio reino por al menos 3 segundos, justo el tiempo que la cámara de la reportera tomaba una nueva foto y el desastre se volvía desatar. Severus volteo furioso hacia la chica que no paraba de reír en una esquina del aula, bajo de la mesa empujando todo a su paso y tratando de contener a la bestia que quería salir de el por tan estúpida chica. Le quito el enorme aparato, haciendo impulso con su brazo para lanzarlo lejos de ahí, si tan solo la dirección en la cual lo aventó hubiera sido otra, si tan solo se hubiera logrado calmar y no hubiese dejado que su temperamento saliera a la luz, si tan solo Albus Dumbledore no hubiese abierto la puerta, si al menos esa menuda chica frente a él nunca hubiese ido al castillo, si al menos nada de aquello hubiera pasado, Severus Snape no le habría roto la nariz al director del colegio. Todo el ruido se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar el crujir del hueso de Albus, decir que el pocionista perdió todo el color de su rostro sería poco; más bien su aspecto era comparable al de el barón sanguinario. Salió a los pocos segundos de su trance y de dos pasos llego hasta Dumbledore, corrigiendo su nariz con un movimiento de varita llevándose también la sangre que se había derramado sobre su blanca barba y su impecable túnica.

A pesar de todo Albus se encontraba tranquilo y con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, sin duda el recuerdo de ese día sería algo que atesoraría hasta el día final.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Severus?─ pregunto como si sus ojos le estuviesen traicionando y como si todos aquellos pequeños alumnos de tercer año no estuvieran llenos de pelo como si fueran simios.

─ Todo ha sido culpa de ella, Albus─ contesto al instante Snape señalando acusador a Sofía, la cual se encontraba retorciéndose en el piso, pues en algún momento de la locura sus piernas habían dejado de funcionarle y había caído de bruces riendo descontroladamente.

Severus se encontraba perplejo, no podía comprender como alguien podía reír tanto y peor como alguien podía actuar tan desobligadamente por algo que desde su parecer ella había provocado. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon, sintiendo de vuelta esa furia e indignación crecer dentro de él. Solo había existido una chica en su vida que había sido capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas únicamente con su actitud despreocupada y su socarronería constante, pero aquella chica había muerto hace 10 años, el recuerdo de Lily cada vez se había vuelto más difuso y de pronto había aparecido ella tan diferente, pero a la vez tan parecida a su Lily. Negó repetidamente, eso no debía ser externado nunca, sus sentimientos eran algo sagrado y jamás reconocería ante nadie que su corazón agonizante había vuelto a latir después de tanto tiempo. No, ese era un secreto que nadie más que el sabría y que atesoraría hasta la muerte.

Albus reconoció aquella mirada en su gran confidente, la misma mirada que le había dedicado tantas veces a la difunta Lily Evans, sin embargo, decidió callar y tomar manos en el asunto para recuperar el control de la clase. Se llevó la varita a la garganta para amplificar su voz por encima de los gritos que se habían vuelto a oír después de un rato.

─ ¡SILENCIO!─ todo el mundo calló y voltearon desconcertados hacía la voz. ─ Todos aquellos que sean alumnos de pociones de tercer año y que estén bajo los efectos de la poción, por favor síganme, los que también son alumnos pero están en condiciones aceptables, pueden irse a su siguiente clase, los que no tomen esta clase o sean de otro año, por favor regresen a sus labores. Severus ─el aludido volteo a verlo─ ayuda a la señorita Walles a tranquilizarse.

Dumbledore salió del aula siendo seguido por todos aquellos niños que se tropezaban al caminar por lo largo del pelo o que caminaban tomados de la mano para no perderse pues no lograban ver nada más que sombras avanzando.

El silencio reino pocos minutos después, cuando todos habían salido del aula y los únicos que quedaron dentro eran Severus y Sofía, la última se había ya recompuesto de su ataque de risa y miraba sus pies apenada con el profesor, mientras este daba vueltas frente a ella como un león enjaulado, volteaba a verla y cuando quería decir algo referente a su actitud las palabras morían siempre en su boca, para después volver a ese vaivén enfurecido. Diez minutos después, el aula se encontraba en total orden, Sofía se había encargado de dejarla tal como estaba antes del caos, tomo su cámara de fotos que por suerte había salido sin ningún daño y guardo su libreta en su bolso.

─ De verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido profesor Snape. Nunca fue mi intención causar tanto alboroto en una de sus clases, sinceramente lo siento mucho─ murmuro, esperando que el pocionista le dijera algo, pero nada seguía reacio a hablar con ella. Suspiro y decidió que era hora de marcharse, necesitaba pensar en otro tema para su artículo no quería que llegarán quejas para Snape por no saber controlar a su clase, aunque básicamente él no había hecho nada malo, toda la culpa era de ella y su talento innato para crear problemas.

Suspiro y se encamino a la salida, siendo seguida por la mirada de Severus, el cual después de su disculpa había vuelto a sentir un calor agradable en el pecho y casi imperceptiblemente sonrió. Después de todo la vida siempre te pone en el camino a las personas indicadas que debes de conocer, aquellas personas de las que puedes aprender y sentir como parte de tu alma.

─ Nos volveremos a ver, señorita Walles─ hablo antes de que la periodista saliera del aula ─es una promesa─ dijo cuándo está ya estaba fuera de la misma, sin embargo fue capaz de escucharlo, sonrió ampliamente y camino hacia su destino después de todo el día de trabajo duro había tenido su recompensa.


End file.
